<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Monsters II by bunnabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045435">Little Monsters II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnabee/pseuds/bunnabee'>bunnabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Monsters (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1900s, 80s movie, Affection, Aged Up, Angst, Arguments, Coddling, Coming of Age, Dad Jokes, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasizing, Gay, Hormones, Insomnia, Jealousy, Lesbian, M/M, Magic, Monster mash, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Pining, Punk, Sequel, Slang, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Underworld, WEIRDO, Yearning, baby hunny bubby, brian cant sleep, brian stays up too late, brian wears sunglasses at school, daydreaming at night, doing what tho? ;), enby, except the parents, eye bags, hormonal brian, i dont even know, labyrinth type beat, little monsters - Freeform, maurice and brian r boyfriends and every1 knows it, maurice has adhd, maurice is weird, please why am i the only one writing fanfiction abt this, possessive maurice, puns, rewrite of the movie, there will be smut but just not soon, they r the same age, trio, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnabee/pseuds/bunnabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place six years after the original Little Monsters (1989) movie. Brian has matured significantly and has recently turned 17, emerging back into High School, after many summers of bonding with a certain Little Monster, as a Junior. Everything was going as it had been for the past few years, but now something is different. Brian did not realize that battling with his teenage angst and hormones would make such a simple friendship, or so it had seemed, so difficult. With Maurice's naturally teasing manner, he isn't making it any easier. Something is definitely different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice/Brian, Todd/Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Kiersten has a girlfriend, and Eric is with Todd. They had all figured themselves out pretty easily, but Brian is a late bloomer.<br/>Aka...this mans is in the closet...and stubborn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock woke Brian up before his mom did.</p><p>It was August 13th, 1995, on a very inconvenient Monday. The birds were chirping much too loud and the sun had risen at a fast rate, urging the kids to get up for school and the parents to make sure that the tactic worked. The bed felt too warm, the blankets too comfortable, and his eyes too heavy to be getting up at such an early time. The fifteen-minute nap that Brian had taken did not make up for the twelve hours he had spent with the certain someone that appeared in his room every night. The minutes went by painfully slow. On a normal school morning, Eric, his now fourteen year-old little brother, would be shaking his shoulder or trying his best to drag him by his feet onto the floor, usually to no avail. But the more time that went by, the more Eric stopped bothering him and instead rushed to get ready and meet Todd outside so that they could bike around town before school. Brian figured they had a special spot somewhere near the forest on the outskirts of their small town, but he never pushed too much. It was tiring enough to open his mouth and speak, much less bug his brother about what he did with his "friend." A part of him was jealous. How long had it been since someone had shared that kind of place with him? </p><p>Brian looked at the busted Christmas lights. Maurice had told him that they were too bright, and after every night another one would be out. After a month or so, the entire string of them had gone dark. Sometimes he missed the light- his room had gotten much too dark and depressing. A typical teenager's bedroom, equipped with an atmosphere full of sulking and dread. Great.<br/>
The fan was providing a sort of lulling noise. It sounded like static sitting in the corner of his room, blowing cold air onto his face and urging him to fall back asleep. </p><p>"Brian, it's been fifteen minutes! The bus comes in 45, get some clothes on and eat breakfast. I'm making eggs and pancakes." for some reason, his mom's voice didn't register at his door. He hadn't even realized that it was open. The light that came in was blinding and he had to cover his eyes with his arm. </p><p>"Mom," Brian said, his voice raspy from all of the yelling the night had brought on, "turn the lights off, will you? It's like, six in the morning.." the way Brian said "Mom" sounded a lot like "Mahm," and the way his accent changed up words was starting to get annoying. She made a 'really, Brian?' face and shut his door. He heard it click. </p><p>Brian finally sat up and slipped on his shoes, tucking his shirt in and pulling a belt around his waist. He was wearing the clothes from the night before, being too tired to change into something fresh. Maurice's vest was laying at the foot of his bed, big and covering up almost half of the twin mattress. The gears of his brain turned. When he looked at it, something like apprehension boiled in the pit of his stomach. It was an unpleasant feeling, and yet he wanted to grab it. Brian noticed that when he was wearing it, he felt safer. It was huge on him now that he had gotten taller and skinnier, and felt almost like a hug. That was weird, wasn't it? Instead of eagerly slipping it on as he did every day, Brian left it on the bed and grabbed one strap of his bag to sling it over his shoulder and walk out of his room. Maybe he'd put it in his closet when school was over. </p><p> </p><p>The bus ride was short and uneventful. Brian spent most of it staring out of the window, wondering when the day would end though it had not even started. The thought of spending the night with Maurice popped into his head like always. Not a second went by that he didn't think about sliding under his bed, being guided by the waist to land on his feet and wreck havoc on a world that wasn't his own, though it was becoming like it. For some reason, the stomach feeling was back. Brian reached down to put a hand against his side, feeling where Maurice usually helped him down. His fingers were slim and pale, almost like a girl's at that point. He never got much sunlight. They were smaller than Maurice's, who had the biggest hands out of everyone he knew. The way his own hands traced along his side did not compare to how his friend's felt. Maurice's were always warm and much, much bigger than his own. It was comforting every time he would go down. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the apprehensive feeling always came when he was about to go down to the place at night. It was strange. He expected to get used to it, having gone down so much for years on end, but it always felt like a rush. For a reason Brian couldn't explain, anger settled in the pit of his stomach. He took his hand away and interlaced his fingers on his lap, resisting a frustrated sigh. Todd and Eric no longer sat behind him on the bus, now that they rode their bikes to school together. He wondered if making a new friend would be a good choice; a friend like Todd was to Eric. Even as a Junior, he only had around two people that were constantly around. Maurice didn't count. Monsters didn't count.</p><p> </p><p>"Brian!" Kiersten was at his side before he had the chance to say hi. Her presence was always welcomed, though....he really wished she wouldn't bring her girlfriend everywhere they went. Lilac was always around no matter what. At lunch, she held Kiersten's hand though she tried to eat. In class, they'd give each other notes back and forth even after getting caught. It was cute at first, but as time went by it was just annoying. They had everything figured out. They were each other's best friends. And what did Brian have to show off? </p><p>"Hey, Kiersten. Hey, Lile." Brian unzipped his lunch box to find a bologna and cheese sandwich along with a bag of chips, some grapes, a Gatorade, and a few cookies. It was a good lunch day. The two began to talk and giggle with each other, sometimes piping in to ask him what he thought as he chewed on his sandwich. It was much more interesting than them. Brian found himself humming in thought, wondering if he even had the motivation to stop chewing and speak. It was around three in the afternoon. Brian wondered what Maurice was up to. The underworld didn't allow non-monsters to visit before sundown, though Maurice was always down there. Who did he hang out with? What did he do? He never talked about anyone, never hung out with other friends when they were together. Him and Maurice were joined at the hip. </p><p>Lunch ended with Lilac and Kiersten walking off with their fingers intertwined and Brian picking up his bag to walk home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian wiped the dirt from his shoes onto the welcome mat in front of their front door. They'd lived in the same house ever since he was eleven years old, when he'd first met Maurice. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw his mom making dinner, stirring something in a big blue pot and standing beside Eric and Todd. Todd was always over. His dad was nowhere to be seen, of course. The two grownups had been in an ongoing argument since they'd moved into the faulty house, though at that point the only fault was, well...them. </p><p>After a few years, his mom had become pregnant again. It was a girl. Brian wasn't sure how he felt about having a sister. He didn't necessarily hate little kids, but they were always crying, screaming, or begging for attention and he didn't have the patience for them. Especially with girls.</p><p>Her stomach was touching the oven, though she stood at least two feet away from it. Was the baby uncomfortable? What a stupid thought.</p><p>"How was your first day of Junior year, Bri?" his Mom asked, turning around with a half smile. Brian hated it. The nickname, as well as her smile. It was so obvious that she was in pain, both emotional and physical. The fact that she thought she needed to put on a front just for him was angering. </p><p>"Same as always. Doesn't really feel like I've moved up a grade." He made the reply quick, walking towards the stairs and trudging up every step. The lights were off, as per usual. It was as depressing as ever.</p><p>After setting down his bookbag, he flicked on a light for the first time in a while. It was the little lamp that sat on his desk, the one he used for homework and reading. It was pretty bright. Part of him imagined Maurice turning into clothes behind him. </p><p>Brian went to stand by the bed and take off his school clothes, changing into boxer shorts and a big t-shirt his dad had given to him. It covered most of his arms and went down to his knees. There was a picture of Beavis and Butthead on the front, and it took up most of the shirt. the room was cold, thanks to the fan still going in the corner. It was a nice escape from the hot temperature in the school building. When it would get cold outside, the school made a point to turn the heat up. It was torture. </p><p>Quietly Brian crawled under the covers and glanced at his clock. Usually he would set an alarm for around seven, but the ache in his body told him to sleep past that. And so, he did. As soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed, Brian was in a deep sleep.</p><p>..</p><p>"Woah, woah, what's with the light?!"</p><p>A hissing noise came from the side of Brian's bed, waking him up pretty quickly. When he turned to look at the clock, he realized it was not even seven, but closert o nine. Maurice never came tht late, and sometimes even showed up before seven. It put a weird feeling in his chest. What reason would he have to be late?</p><p>"You're late," he said groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes and glaring over at the flailing pile of clothes. </p><p>"I have my reasons, just turn the light off, okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Brian crawled off of the bed and turned the knob to the lamp. The room was pitch black other than the glow of the clock on his nightstnd. The hissing sound returned as Maurice materialized in front of him. He had gotten taller, his horns curved in more and his eyes were now completely focused onto Brian. The signature smile of his formed immediately, and he jumped over the bed to stand in front of the teenager and give him a wink.</p><p>"How's is hangin', bud?" Maurice laughed in a hushed manner, seeming giddy with excitement, "Miss me?"</p><p>"Hardly," though he was coming off as passive aggressive, there was a smile forming on his face and his heart did flips. Maurice sensed his inner excitement, as always. </p><p>Maurice paused, a smirk forming on the monster's lips. Uh oh.</p><p>"I can see past your lies, Bri~" Maurice sent little punches at his shoulders, walking around him and lightly punching him all over. A small laugh escaped his lips, though he tried his best to appear frustrated. </p><p>"Maurice, stop," even he couldn't take himself seriously when he realized he was giggling just as much as Maurice was. He stopped abruptly, and when Brian went to turn around, he was lifted into the air, familiar hands grabbing him under his arms. "MAURICE-"</p><p>"Aww, hunny, aw, baby, you will NOT believe the things I've gotta show you!" Maurice threw him up and caught him every time. Brian's hands went to grab at his arms, but to no avail. He seemed unusually excited about something, and as all of Brian's giddiness came to the surface, the dim life he had at school was relieved from his mind.</p><p>"What are you up to, you little monster?" Brian laughed, and felt disappointed when he was put down. It faded fast, though, when Maurice picked him up again, this time facing him.</p><p>"It's a surprise, hunny, and I know how much you love surprises," the monster winked and put Brian down. "Come with me, mon copain, and let us explore the world of wonder once again!</p><p> </p><p>"Maurice, I can't..." Brian looked at the bed, his entire being urging him to move forward, to follow his friend, but they needed to learn how to be independent. The more time he spent with Maurice, the worse his days became. He really only looked forward to time after the sun had set, and that was not a good thing.</p><p>Even without looking, he knew Maurice was disappointed, maybe even upset. "Brian, how many times have I told you not to use that word?" he exaggerated every word, throwing his hands up and down, left and right, trying to emphasize how saying "can't" was against the rules. Brian refused to look at him. How could he explain what went on in his head?</p><p>Maurice noticed. "Babe, I'm pretty sure the ground isn't talking right now," footsteps approached him against the hardwood floor. Maurice lifted Brian's head up by his chin. "Is your head screwed on right? Is Brian Stevenson really up there?" he knocked on Brian's head with his knuckles, who then turned his head and moved it out of Maurice's hold. </p><p>"We go down every night," Brian tried to think of a good excuse, "don't you ever want to just, I don't know, stay up here?"</p><p>Maurice seemed to think on that for a moment. "Well.." he looked around the room. The very...small room. "It's just that, you know, Bri, your room isn't exactly big enough for the two of us.."</p><p>`Who says we have to roughhouse? Have you never had a relaxing day in your life?"</p><p>"Sure I have! I relax when you're off at school mingling with babes and doing your little homework assignments." Maurice grinned and messed up his hair, jumping onto the bed and sitting on the edge.</p><p>"Babes?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any babes, Maurice."</p><p>"No...you?! No babes?? None? Nada?" Maurice seemed awestruck. "That's hard to believe, Brian."</p><p>"How? I wear SUNGLASSES to school, you think girls look at me more than once?"</p><p>"Well, why wouldn't they? If I saw someone as ugly as you, I'd sure to look twice," he laughed. Brian was unamused. Maurice huffed and got up, playfully smacking Brian's cheeks, then his arms, and then bopping him on the head. "Cheer up, Bri! I'm only messing around! You're the hottest babe I'VE ever seen, and let me tell you, I've seen some pretty smokin' ones!" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, okay," he shooed Maurice away with a smile on his face. Was he being serious when he said that he thought Brian was attractive? It gave him a little confidence boost.</p><p>"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself, for a monster." Brian smiled at Maurice, who looked taken aback for a split second before he regained his composure. </p><p>"Oh, don't tell me you're getting all mushy on me now?" Maurice walked over to him, twirling one of Brian's curls around his finger. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. Afterwards, Maurice slid the piece of hair behind his ear, his finger lingering on the spot behind it, which connected to the side of his neck. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, for a human."</p><p>Brian was speechless. If there was a smart response to what Maurice had done, he didn't know what it was. With a grin, Maurice trailed his index finger down Brian's jawline to his chin, about to playfully flick him, but Brian lifted his head, looking at Maurice with unusually glazed eyes. </p><p>The tension continued as Maurice drug the finger further down, slowly making its way down to the center of Brian's neck. He kept his head tilted back, eyes locked with Maurice's, who at that moment had a sinister smirk on his lips. He didn't know what to expect. Things had never gotten like that with them, the air had never been so heavy.</p><p>"Brian..." Maurice had a weird tone to his voice, one Brian had never heard before. The finger stopped at his throat, right against his Adam's apple, which bobbed as he swallowed. The sound of Maurice's voice sent a weird feeling down his back.</p><p>"Yeah..?"</p><p>"Look down," obediently he broke eye contact and turned his head down, not expecting what was coming. Immediately after that, Maurice smiled. "You've got something on your shirt." He said and flicked Brian's nose up, taking a little step back and laughing. It wasn't a Maurice laugh. It sounded nervous. Brian could feel his fingers still against his face, on his neck. Was he supposed to laugh?</p><p>After taking a few seconds to process, Brian furrowed his eyebrows and shoved Maurice, hard, in the chest. "Maurice, you ASSHOLE!" his entire body was hot, both with embarrassment and confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong, sugar plum? Haven't done the old nose flickin' trick in a while. Expect the unexpected, my friend," he wagged a finger in Brian's face, who quickly smacked it away. The younger boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Aww, is my wittle Brian upset at me?" Maurice crouched down, pouting in Brian's face. "If I kiss the booboo will it make it all better?"</p><p>"MAURICE!" Brian shouted again, pushing him away and attempting to turn around. Immediately Maurice grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around. He was acting odd.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, don't try and turn away from me now, Bri," he spoke with a teasing smirk, taking note of how pink Brian's cheeks were. He knew Maurice could see. Monsters did all of their work in the dark, they had to be well-equipped for it. "Getting all flustered, are we?"</p><p>"I'M NOT FLUSTERED!" Brian defended himself quickly, shoving the palms of his hands into Maurice's chest, trying to get him away. The monster was strong, it didn't take much to resist Brian.</p><p>"The face doesn't lie, Bri," Maurice taunted, making a face when Brian turned his head away. Maurice reached out and cupped Brian's cheek with his hand when the door opened and the bright light of the bedroom turned on, reducing the monster to a pile of clothes. Brian was red faced and wide eyed when his dad came in and looked at him. Everything felt warm.</p><p>They talked for maybe an hour, and as 10 pm rolled around, his dad was kissing his forehead and wishing him goodnight. Brian wondered if he would come back the next night. It was unlikely.</p><p>The door shut and, faster than light, he flipped the switch and the room went dark. Maurice was right in front of him, making a smug face. Brian felt unusually weightless when Maurice watched him messing with his fingers on the side of the bed.</p><p>"You people sure talk a lot," he said, "I thought I'd stay clothes forever." Slowly he approached Brian, staying silent and staring him down. Brian began to shift under the gaze, unsure if he should break the silence or stay quiet. "It's getting pretty late," Maurice finally said after a while.</p><p>"Yeah, it is..."</p><p>"Get some beauty rest. But just know that you can't avoid me forever, Bri," Maurice lifted the bed and got onto his knees, looking up with a very strange expression at Brian before winking at him and sliding away into the world under his bed.</p><p>Brian considered following him, but ended up pulling the covers over himself and staring at the ceiling, hot and confused.</p><p>Despite that, he fell asleep within minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>